The Chosen Sacrifice
by Maen41
Summary: AU. Palpatine reveals himself and Anakin kills him, getting himself killed at the same time. When Obi-Wan attempts to commit suicide, Ahsoka steps in and asks if he could train her, as Anakin died before he could finish the job.
1. Chapter 1: The Chosen One's Death

Just wanted to warn you, all my death scenes MIGHT be cheesy.

The Chosen Sacrifice

Chapter One: The Chosen One's Death

Anakin Skywalker spared a glance over his shoulder to check on Clone Commander Rex during a small break in the barrage of blaster bolts heading his way.

He and General Obi-Wan Kenobi were leading an attack on the Separatist base on the small, outer-rim planet of Stenthe-Four following a lead on "Darth Anonymous", as the Padawans still remaining at the Jedi Temple called the unknown Sith who was supposedly in control of the Senate called him, and the three other Sith still in existence: Asajj Ventress, General Grievous, and Count Dooku.

Anakin saw Rex turn to return his glance, then stop, staring at something through the smoke of blaster fire. Turning, Anakin followed his gaze then saw what Rex was frightened by.

Anakin spun around and screamed Obi-Wan's direction, "We found him!" Obi-Wan turned from the group of droids he was currently dismembering and looked, wide-eyed, upon the eight glowing stripes of red piercing the gloom.

_Two for Ventress,_ Anakin thought, _Four for Grievous, and one for Dooku…_Anakin's mind somehow managed to work out that there should only be seven, not four. Grievous hadn't managed to take a fifth Jedi's lightsaber as far as Anakin knew, and as he was on the Council now, he knew quite a lot.

Anakin stared at those eight stripes in the darkness for a moment, then advanced on the one that seemed slightly closer than all the rest, then stopped in horror as he saw who "Darth Anonymous" really was.

"Hello, Anakin." Said a dark, malevolent, and familiar voice. "I'm so sorry it came to this." Supreme Chancellor Palpatine chuckled darkly at Anakin's expression of shock. "Are you really all that surprised?" He asked. Anakin shook his head.

"No, not really." Anakin replied, smiling sadly.

"Such a shame I have to kill you." Palpatine responded, making Anakin slightly annoyed for changing the subject. "You would have been _sooo_ ideal for my pla—" Anakin cut him off by igniting his lightsaber and stabbing towards the man's belly.

As the inevitable fight between him and the Chancellor raged on, Anakin was dimly aware of Obi-Wan taking on the three other Sith. _He always has my back, that man._ Anakin thought, dazed.

When Obi-Wan had taken down all the Sith other than Dooku, Anakin realized that he had been fighting for half an hour. _This has to end now._ He thought. He searched desperately for a method of defeating this menace for five whole minutes, then suddenly, something Obi-Wan had told him long ago came to mind.

_"I suggest you use this method only once—if you survive afterwards—for taking down a seemingly invincible enemy. Leave yourself supposedly completely open, then when your opponent swipes for your side, take his head."_

Anakin didn't want to do it. He thought of Padme, Ahsoka, and his Master. He didn't want to leave them. _But it has to be done._

Bracing himself, he let himself appear to tire suddenly and, as Obi-Wan had instructed, let the Sith swipe toward his side, then took his best friend's head.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had been fighting the Sith for over half an hour now and, feeling Anakin tiring behind him, went into a more complex set of maneuvers against Count Dooku.

He could feel Anakin's doubt that he could win, feel his mind racing to find a solution, then he could feel a small flash of triumph. Obi-Wans' heart dropped in dread. _No, no, Anakin, don't do it. __**Please **__don't do it._

Obi-Wan made an unexpected stab at the Count's throat, and the older man fell. Obi-Wan turned and was about to advance on the Chancellor when Anakin let his guard down, and the Sith swung, opening himself up for Anakin's counter-swing.

After the final sith fell to the ground, Obi-Wan ran to catch his former Padawan before he followed the sith's lead.

"Anakin, you didn't have to do that. I would have—" Anakin cut Obi-Wan off with a raise of his hand.

"Don't say that, Obi-Wan. You're making me feel guilty for sacrificing myself." Anakin said it with a smile, but it only brought tears to Obi-Wan's eyes. "Do me a favor and…and tell Ahsoka that I'm glad she was my Padawan. And—tell Padme that…that she was the final person I thought about as I died."

Obi-Wan's heart went to his throat. _Please, no. Not this. After all the friends I've lost, I can't lose him._ Anakin must have felt Obi-Wan's fear and despair, for he smiled sympathetically at the older man. "And, Master," the old, familiar title only hurt Obi-Wan worse, though he didn't let Anakin know, "I know I've never told you this, but I'm immensely grateful for your training me even after Qui-Gon died…"

Anakin gasped for breath. Obi-Wan felt Anakin's spirit start to fade in the Force as he tried to continue. "And, I'll…I'll always be thankful for that…always." The last part was whispered as though it were a secret for only Obi-Wan's ears.

Obi-Wan was dimly aware of Rex and Cody calling his and Anakin's names behind him, dimly aware of them running up. He wanted to shout for them to hurry and get a medic, but he knew that it was already too late for Anakin. He was long gone.

Anakin's breathing was little more than a wheeze now, and a pained wheeze at that. Obi-Wan pulled his friend into one last hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Anakin. I always will be. You have become a greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be." Anakin smiled at that, even though the smile was more of a wince.

Suddenly, his face paled and the wheezing became a groan, then Anakin's face settled to a peaceful expression. Obi-Wan leaned over the body of his friend, moaning quietly as Cody and Rex finally reached him.

The Chosen One was dead.


	2. Chapter 2: The Funeral

Just as a warning, if Anakin is willing to kill Palpatine without the prompting of his son being electrocuted to death, then some things from the past have to change. Things like what occurred on Korriban, such as Darra's death, which is why Darra Thel-Tanis will appear in this story.

Chapter Two: The Funeral

Obi-Wan Kenobi's heart was heavy even as the entire Republic was celebrating the defeat of the Separatists, and the Jedi Order was celebrating the final downfall of the sith. He felt as though if someone were to tap him, he'd fall apart from the sorrow of losing his former Padawan.

"You trained him well, Obi-Wan." Master Windu had said earlier that morning. "He did what he was meant to do and he is now one with the Force." _Yes, but did he have to die?_ Obi-Wan had thought when the Council-Member had explained that. He didn't say it, but it was always on his mind.

Tonight was supposed to be Anakin's funeral ceremony. As was custom, few were attending. Just the new Chancellor, Bail Organa, Senator Amidala, who was soon to retire, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's former apprentice, the Council, and Obi-Wan.

It had nearly broken Obi-Wan's heart to see the expression on the senator from Naboo's face when he'd told her about Anakin. _They were in love with each other, possibly even married. _Obi-Wan had thought when Padme had sat down on the nearest couch in tears.

"How was he killed?" She asked him after her first bout of hysteria was over.

Obi-Wan had swallowed then, not wanting to tell her about Palpatine's true identity in her upset state, but having no choice.

"H-he was dueling with the sith we've been looking for during the entire war. He remembered a trick I taught him, and left himself open in order to take Palpatine's head." Padme had stared at him in shock.

"The sith was Palpatine? How could he have hidden from the J—" Obi-Wan had stopped her.

"I don't know the details." _Liar. _"All I can tell you is that he died doing what he was born to do."

Their conversation had gone downhill from there.

The Council had taken on the task of telling Ahsoka, so Obi-Wan was spared seeing her reaction. The only thing left to do was survive the night without a meltdown.

A twisted voice broke through his thoughts. "Obi-Wan, time to prepare yourself for the funeral, it is."

Obi-Wan looked up from his lap to see Master Yoda looking at him through gentle green eyes. "Thank you for telling me, Master Yoda."

He stared back down at his lap. His voice sounded so…broken. Like he'd lost everything for the sake of peace for everyone—except himself.

It was fitting. He was broken. He had lost everything for the sake of peace. _Almost everything. _He told himself sternly. _You still have Bant, and Garen, you still have the Jedi. __**But I miss Anakin. **_He always would.

"Coming, are you?" Master Yoda's gentle voice broke through his thoughts again.

"Yes, I'm coming." Obi-Wan got up and followed the green troll out of the garden.

Obi-Wan watched as the remains of his friend were burned on the customary funeral pyre. Ahsoka was next to him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Padme was on the other side of the pyre, too busy watching her former husband burn to glare at Obi-Wan, and Bail was standing next to her, with his bodyguards standing behind him as a constant reminder of his promotion to Supreme Chancellor after Palpatine's 'unfortunate demise'.

After the ceremony, Obi-Wan was attempting to make a discreet exit. He really didn't want to speak to anybody, didn't want to hear the inevitable chorus of people saying "I understand". He had gone through it before with Qui-Gon, and was not eager to go through that again.

Unfortunately, his plan was ruined by Padme noticing him. "Obi-Wan, I—."

Obi-Wan cut her off by saying, "You understand. I know."

Padme bit her lip. "No, actually I've learned from last time, when Qui-Gon died. Anyways, I wanted to tell you something—about Anakin and me."

Obi-Wan stared at her. _Anakin and I? What's she talking about?_

Padme took a breath, and then continued. "Well, you know when you tried to make me give up my relationship with Anakin?"

Alarms in Obi-Wan's head went off. _Tried? _Uh-oh.

"Well, I kind of went and married him. We got married on Naboo when he was escorting me to Naboo after the whole Geonosis incident."

Obi-Wan could feel the horror he was feeling leak into his features, but he didn't try to hide it, as a good Jedi would. Only once he noticed the anger flooding onto Padme's face did the thought occur to him that maybe he should have at least attempted to disguise his horror.

"You disapprove. You think that it would have been better if Anakin had remained 'free of attatchment'. After all, as a Jedi, being free of attatchment is much better than being happy, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan tried to protest, but Padme pressed on, cutting him off. "If you'd had your way, he would have _died _believing that no one loved him, that no one cared."

At this point, Obi-Wan didn't even try to protest, he simply bowed stiffly to the senator and left the chamber.

After hurtling through the Coruscant sky-lanes and trying to keep a mask of calm while walking through the Temple, Obi-Wan found himself in the garden that he'd spent so much time in for the past week.

To his surprise, he wasn't alone in the garden. Darra Thel-Tanis was standing at the edge of the pool that was the main attraction of the garden, and throwing rocks into it.

After Obi-Wan had stood there for a few minutes, watching her, he realized that she was muttering something over and over again with each rock she threw.

"_I hate him. It's his fault. I hate him. It's his fault."_ Obi-Wan was trying to comprehend why she was saying that when she stiffened suddenly. He decided that now would be a good time to leave and was about to do just that when Darra turned, her auburn hair seeming to glow in the soft night-lighting.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The question was cold, and suddenly, Obi-Wan understood who she was muttering about.

"I'm coming here to think about the evening." Obi-Wan replied.

"You don't deserve to be here." Darra said coldly, her eyes flashing.

Obi-Wan stared at her. "Why?" He drew the word out.

"Because he's dead, and you did nothing to stop it. You just stood by and watched as the sith killed him."

_Who is she talking about, Anakin or Qui-Gon?_ "It was his destiny to die destroying the sith."

"How do you know?" Darra asked, her face shining with moon-kissed tears. "Maybe you were supposed to save him."

"It was his choice!" Obi-Wan answered, his voice rising. "He used a maneuver that I taught him and—."

"And that would be my point!" Darra countered. "A maneuver that _you_ taught him. Maybe if you hadn't taught him that one maneuver, he would still be alive today."

Darra was pushing a dagger into his heart and twisting it with every word. "Had I done that, the sith would have won. He would have gotten tired and I wouldn't have been able to save him."

"Unless you had tried." Darra said, her face twisting into a sneer. "Although, we all know you aren't capable of that after how you just let your own master die."

Now she was re-opening an old wound and widening a new one. Darra continued. "And if you want to get really deep into it, if you had tried harder to save Qui-Gon, Anakin would still be here today, but you didn't, so he isn't."

She took a breath to say more, but Obi-Wan didn't stay to hear the rest. He ran down the halls of the Temple, not knowing where exactly he wanted to go. He didn't stop to reply to the myriad of voices calling his name as he ran. His mind was empty of everything except what Darra had been chanting as he'd entered the garden.

_It's all my fault._


	3. Chapter 3: Suicide?

Okay, here goes. I, unfortunately, do not own Star Wars as it and any recognizable characters are the property of George Lucas or Jude Watson. I wish I did, though. 'Cause then I'd be RICH!

Chapter Three: Suicide?

_Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan with wide eyes. "What happens if my opponent takes my head instead of slicing at my waist?" He asked his voice childishly innocent._

"_He shouldn't be able to if you only leave an open space beneath your shoulders. Besides, you should never have to use this maneuver; I just want you to commit it to memory just in case." Obi-Wan replied._

_Anakin wrinkled his nose. "I don't think I'll have to. I wouldn't want to sacrifice myself."_

_Obi-Wan looked at him, his forehead wrinkled. "And why wouldn't you want to do that?" He asked._

_Anakin smiled up at him. "Because I know for certain that you would be extremely depressed and I wouldn't want to do that to you."_

_Obi-Wan's face smoothed, softening into a smile. "Well, I'm grateful for your concern, but really, you should be more worried about the galaxy than me."_

Obi-Wan wakened in the middle of the night, three weeks later, from the memory of the time that he had taught Anakin how to save the galaxy. Each time he had the dream, he could only watch himself as he taught Anakin how to kill himself, and yet, at the same time he knew that even if he could interfere, it would do no good. It was just a dream; it couldn't bring Anakin to life.

He rubbed a hand over his face, knowing that he'd never get to sleep at this point. He looked at the schedule on his wall. It wasn't even his; he didn't know why he had it up there.

_It's up there because you know that she's the only one who can help. She's the only one you can talk to without being made to feel like a groveling, self centered idiot._

Fortunately, she had the night shift at the Halls of Healing tonight, so he could visit her. He got up and left for the Healer's ward, since ever since Anakin's death, he'd slept with his clothes on.

When he got to his destination, Obi-Wan saw her, sitting at the front desk, doing some paperwork. When she finally sensed him after a few minutes, she looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Obi-Wan, how may I help you tonight?" Bant asked.

Obi-Wan just shrugged, not responding. The smile disappeared off of Bant's face as she realized what was wrong.

Without turning, she called, "Akeilah, would you please take my place for about fifteen, twenty minutes? I really need to talk to someone."

A young girl popped out of the break room behind the desk. "Sure, Master Eerin. I'd be delighted to."

"Thank you." Bant replied, getting up from the desk. Once Akeilah was seated, she started down a hallway and motioned for Obi-Wan to follow her. "So, more memories/nightmares?" She asked, her voice quiet now as she searched for an empty room that they could speak in.

"Yes." Obi-Wan replied, hating how broken his voice sounded.

Bant turned, a sympathetic smile on her face. "The one with—."

"Yes." Obi-Wan interrupted, not really wanting her barrage of questions.

Bant found the room she was looking for and walked into it, offering for Obi-Wan to lay down on the table. He accepted her offer, relaxing for the first time in a week.

"Tell me how you've been feeling, Obi-Wan." When he stiffened, she put a hand on his arm, her face serious. "You've been coming to me at least once or twice a week for three weeks, and have never been willing to answer this question. If you're going to recover even in the slightest, you need to tell me."

Obi-Wan forced himself to relax, trying to figure out where to start while Bant waited patiently on the chair next to the bed. After awhile, he told her how Anakin and Padme had really been married, how upset Darra had been, etc. etc.

When he was finished, Bant leaned back in her seat, considering him. "Obi-Wan, are you blaming yourself for Anakin's death?" Obi-Wan tightened his lips and nodded. Bant leaned forward again in her chair. "Have you, by any chance, been considering suicide?"

Obi-Wan decided not to answer that question. After a long, awkward pause, Bant got up from her seat. "I see. Well, I advise that you _not_ think about Anakin for a few days and just, I don't know, try and think of a different way out of this. You know that suicide isn't an option, Obi-Wan."

"Maybe it wouldn't be for you. You're actually needed here." Obi-Wan replied.

Bant went over to Obi-Wan and put her hand on his arm. "Do you think Anakin would want you to do that?" She'd found his weak point. He sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand.

"I think…" He said slowly. "I think Anakin's dead and doesn't care either way."

Now it was Bant's turn to sigh. She stood and went for the exit. Just before she reached it, though, she turned to face Obi-Wan. "I just want you to know that nothing's changed since we were younglings. No matter what happens, you can always come and talk to me about it."

Obi-Wan got up as well and attempted to smile at Bant. "I know. Thank you for listening."

Before she could say anything, he left the room and went down the hall to go back to his chambers, regardless of the sleepless night that awaited him there.


	4. Chapter 4: Too Late?

Sorry for the long wait, I've had a very busy time for the past couple of weeks and haven't had a chance to update.

Chapter Four: Too Late?

It had been a very long day at the Halls of Healing for Bant, as all of the Jedi who'd fought in the war had been recalled to Coruscant, including all the wounded in the medcenters. _What kind of doctors did they have on the Outer Rim? They seem more like amputees than healers._

All the doctors who had been helping the injured Jedi on the Outer Rim obviously weren't very skilled—if they came across a strange infection, their first instinct was to cut off the limb. _Don't they know how precious a Jedi's sensitivity to the Force is?_ Bant thought, distressed, as her thoughts were on her friend, Obi-Wan, more than on the task at hand.

_He hasn't been here to see me in over a week, I hope he's alright._ Bant thought, her forehead creasing. After his first visit two months ago, he'd started coming three or four times a week for counseling. Their last session had seemed to have an effect, but she couldn't tell, as he hadn't said very much that time.

She finished treatment on the blaster wound of the man before her, then headed towards the lunch room for a much-needed break. While she was in there eating her muja-fruit yogurt, she overheard a conversation between two other healers.

_"You know, Syani, I heard that no one has seen Master Kenobi for a few days now. Do you think he's okay?"_

_ "I couldn't say. Maybe he finally went and killed himself. What are you looking at me like that for? He's been showing signs of it for weeks."_

_ "Yes, well, he's the most powerful Jedi we have, ever since Skywalker died."_

Syani sighed. _"It is a pity that he's dead. I had been hoping to meet him one day and—oh, now you're looking at me like that again. Stop taking these things so personally, Vaed. It's not like either of them are here listening."_

_ "Which would be my point."_

Bant, feeling sickened by the ensuing conversation, got up and headed towards another table. She heard more rumors of Obi-Wan not being seen for days there, and though she repeatedly moved her tray, she still couldn't get away from it.

Finally, exasperated, she finished her yogurt and got back to work on the injured in the Healing Halls.

She was almost through with her workday when she heard a commotion coming from down the hall. _What the…_She thought, her heart pounding. _What could be the matter?_ She stepped out of the chamber she was in, craning her neck so she could see better down the hall.

It appeared as though several other healers were guiding a float-pad down the hallway, trying to stabilize the passenger. When they came by her room, Bant's heart gave a loud _thud_, and she raced down the hallway after them.

The body in the float-pad was Obi-Wan's.


	5. Chapter 5: Proposal

Thank you all so much for the very considerate reviews!

Chapter Five: Proposal

When Obi-Wan Kenobi woke up from his coma, the first thing he noticed was the pang of frustration at himself. _Sithspit, I can't even commit suicide properly. _He thought, his fingers tightening on the blankets covering him.

He had decided the day before that he'd had enough, and attempted suicide by drowning. Obviously, it hadn't worked out. He sighed, squeezing his tightened fingers into a fist.

"M-Master Kenobi? Are you awake?" Obi-Wan's eyes popped open, searching the room for the person who had asked the question. His eyes fell on a young Togrutan girl, possibly sixteen or seventeen. He stared at her for a moment, puzzled. Then he remembered.

"Ahsoka." He croaked, his throat working. "Yes, I'm awake. How may I help you?" He hadn't expected a reply, but he got one.

"I-I…" Ahsoka faltered, then seemed to gather up her courage for something. "Well, ever since Skyguy died—." Obi-Wan's heart tightened at the mention of his late former Padawan.

"—You haven't had anyone to train you…" Ahsoka nodded. "…And you'd like me to recommend someone?" She stopped nodding then, her normally big eyes getting even bigger.

"No, sir. I mean, if you decide not to—." Obi-Wan had a bad feeling.

"If I decide not to what?"

Ahsoka bit her lip. "If you decide not to take me as your Padawan."

For a moment, Obi-Wan could only stare at the girl. Ahsoka rushed to explain.

"I had just been thinking, since Master Skywalker kept on going on and on about you being the best Master ever, you even got a recommendation from Yoda, and since, obviously, you need someone to take care of you and I need someone to train me."

Obi-Wan looked at her, puzzled. "I need someone to take care of me?" This all seemed so surreal, he couldn't believe this was happening.

Ahsoka bit her lip again. "Well…you hurt yourself pretty bad in your suicide attempt. Your lungs got damaged, your heart's damaged, and your brain's pretty badly beat up, too."

Obi-Wan nodded, accepting. "And you need someone to train you? You mean you haven't found anyone yet?"

"That would be a correct assumption, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka replied, her head lowering.

Obi-Wan sighed, his head dropping to his chest. He hid a smile. This was the best news he'd heard in months. Of course he'd say yes, he just wanted to play with her a little.

"I honestly don't know, Ahsoka. Probably not, I mean…" Ahsoka's head drooped even further. "I mean of course."

Now it was Ahsoka's turn to look puzzled. "Pardon?"

Obi-Wan let his hidden smile out. Oh, how good it felt to smile again. "Of course I'll take you as my Padawan. Anakin spoke very highly of you too, you know. Always said you had great potential…"

He slowed then, lost in memory. When he finally emerged, Ahsoka's arms were wrapped around him. "Thank you, Master Kenobi. Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me!"

Obi-Wan's smile broadened. He patted her back and suddenly, even that small action made him tired. He leaned back against the pillows, wanting to sleep.

Ahsoka let go, her energy barely concealed just beneath the surface. "You go ahead and sleep, I'll stay here." She said, nearly bubbling over.

So, for the first time in nearly six months, Obi-Wan slept without fear of nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6: Healing

So, more disclaimers: I will never own Star Wars, ever. I wish.

Also, it would be nice if someone told me what OC and OOC mean, since I have NO clue. I know what slash means, I know what AU means, but the rest, I'm lost.

One more thing, and I know you guys are probably saying, GET TO THE STORY ALREADY! I will, I just want you to know that this chapter will have little to no action in it. Just a little humor.

Chapter Six: Healing

It was Obi-Wan's second week in the Halls of Healing. He'd objected to being contained that long, but all the healers-especially Bant-told him it was necessary, as they were trying to reverse his heart, lung, and brain damaged he'd sustained in his attempt to drown himself.

And, honestly, he couldn't argue with that. It _was_ difficult to move his left arm, and even breathe sometimes, but he didn't tell them that.

All of this would have been much harder to take if it hadn't been for Ahsoka. Anakin had been right, she was a bright young lady, with the potential to become one of the Order's greatest Jedi.

Not only that, but she was able to make him smile when memories of Anakin plagued him into nightmares. Right now, though, she was sleeping in a chair near his bed, tired out from watching him in case something went wrong.

Obi-Wan adjusted in the bed, inadvertently waking the young Padawan. Yawning, Ahsoka sat up straighter.

"Good morning, Master Kenobi." She managed to get out through her yawn. "How was your rest?"

Obi-Wan smiled at her. "Good, yours?"

Ahsoka looked at him, her expression saying, _really?_ Relenting, Obi-Wan said, "Fine, don't tell me. Are you sure you don't need something to eat? I'll be fine for all of the half-hour you'll be gone.

Ahsoka stretched. "Nope, I'm fine."

Obi-Wan settled into a comfortable position. "So…"

"What to do, what to do."

"Do you want to go…see the clones?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nah."

"Go to the bathroom?" Ahsoka looked at him coldly. Holding up his hands in mock surrender, Obi-Wan said, "Fine, don't. What about…"

"Gorging ourselves on muja fruit." Akeilah cut him off.

"Jumping out that window."

"Paint Mace Windu's underwear neon pink?"

"Go yell—, what?"

"Why not paint Windu's underwear bright, bright pink? It'll be fun."

Obi-Wan stared at her, trying not to laugh. "Why don't you do it?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "I dunno. It would be more fun with you."

Obi-Wan took a breath to reply, then realized that he hadn't thought of Anakin in five minutes. He exhaled, realizing also that the thought didn't pain him as it had when Qui-Gon died.

"Master Kenobi?" Poor Ahsoka, the Padawan looked so concerned. Obi-Wan grinned.

"You get the spray-paint, I'll get the permanent marker."

Ahsoka cocked her head. "Permanent marker?"

Shrugging, Obi-Wan replied, "Why not? We need to do something significant to the Council member."

Ahsoka grinned back. "They have permanent markers in here?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Oh, yes. The healers use them to threaten any obstinate patients they might come across."

Ahsoka threw her head back laughing. When she was done, she sat back up, wiping laughter tears off her face. "Seriously?"

Looking dead serious, Obi-Wan replied, "Serious as a heart attack. Bant, especially is unafraid to use that threat. I've seen her carry it out before."

Still chuckling, Ahsoka left the room to get some spray paint while Obi-Wan got the marker. He couldn't hardly remember what it was like to prank someone important like Mace Windu. He remembered pranking Qui-Gon once. Once. He'd never done it again.

"I'm back, do you want to head out now, or in a few minutes?" Ahsoka asked, a mischievious grin on her face.

"Now, that way we have more of a chance of getting the man while he's sleeping." Obi-Wan answered, getting into his float-chair.

Half an hour later, the crafty couple entered back into the healing chamber, leaning chair and body against the door once they were inside, laughing.

As Obi-Wan's laughter began to subside, he thought, _She really has saved my life—my life, but maybe not my sense of right and dead wrong._ That thought only got him laughing harder.

Finally.


	7. Chapter 7: The Mission and Reunion

Thank you all so much for your explainations of the phrases 'OOC' and 'OC'. Now, it would be nice to know the meaning of 'Canon' and 'Mary Sue', if that's okay with you guys. :D

Chapter Seven: Reunions and a mission

The months after that were good months for Obi-Wan and his new apprentice, Ahsoka. Fortunately, Anakin had left little for Obi-Wan to teach Ahsoka on 'saber technique, so teaching her was a relatively easy task.

Of course, without the Sith, missions became few, far between, and easy really, really fast. Obi-Wan found it difficult to keep high-strung Ahsoka off the ceiling after weeks of being at the Temple, although if you were to ask him, he'd say it was a relief after months on the front lines.

Fortunately, Nute Gunray and what remained of the Seperatist Alliance were easy to get rid of with the Sith gone. The only problems the galaxy had now was getting the planets that had joined the Seperatists back in the Republic, which was difficult, since Bail Organa was only relatively newly elected Chancellor and those planets that had decided to remain with the Republic scorned those who hadn't.

It was that problem that caused a mission to arise that needed the expertise of Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Apparently, Setda II's governor had been ordered to trade with Cato Neimoidia, and since his son had been killed in the war, the Governor had refused, causing the new ruler of Cato Neimoidia to send a complaint to the Senate, asking for the assistance of the Jedi.

"Finally, a mission." Ahsoka grumbled as they headed back down the turbolift to the Temple's parking bay, where they were to board their ship to Sedta II.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yes, it's a mission, but not the kind that you'd appreciate."

Ahsoka sighed. "No, it's not. No action, no fighting, no dodging blaster bolts." She paused for a moment as they exited the turbolift. "No saving innocent lives that can't save themselves, either."

Obi-Wan swallowed back a sigh of his own. "No, none of that." Glancing down at her after they checked out their speeder, he continued, "Those were the good days, weren't they." Ahsoka nodded ruefully.

"Yeah. I miss long chats with Admiral Yularen, Rex, and Cody, and I miss fighting alongside Skyguy too…" She drifted off and risked a glance up at Obi-Wan.

He smiled sadly at her. "I miss him, too."

They stood in companionable silence then, lost in memory. To Obi-Wan, the opening of the turbolift door sounded like blasterfire in the heavy silence.

"We're here." Ahsoka chirped, trying to lighten the atmosphere. For about five minutes, they walked down the row of starships, looking for the _Marillian. _Upon reaching it, Ahsoka practically flew up the ramp, nearly knocking over some clones disembarking after their search of the vessel.

One of them, having stepped to the side just in time, stared at Ahsoka as she sped up the ramp and into the ship. Glancing over his shoulder at Obi-Wan, he chased after the Togrutan.

Chuckling to himself, Obi-Wan bent over to assist the toppled clones. "I'm sorry about that. She's a little high-strung; it's her first mission since the war ended."

The last one to regain his balance snorted. "Apparently so, sir." The clones continued on their way off the ramp until one of them turned around, searching the handful of clones still with him.

"Where's Rex?" He asked, looking up the ramp. "He was just here."

One at the back of the group hesitated a moment, then said "I think he should accompany the ship, Sergeant. After all, somebody needs to, since the ship could be attacked on the way.

The sergeant didn't seem convinced, but he nodded. "Alright." Turning, he called to his men, "Come on, we've got a lot of work to do yet."

Obi-Wan shook his head, smiling, and continued up the ramp. Reaching the cockpit, he saw Ahsoka looking over all the controls, oblivious to Rex and Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan took a sharp intake of breath. _Force, in some ways, she's exactly like Anakin. _When Ahsoka was convinced that the ship was up to her specifications, she turned and smiled at Obi-Wan, but before she could say anything, she saw Rex.

"Rex?" She whispered, her large eyes growing even larger in surprise. "Rex!" She cried his name this time, running up to him and throwing her arms around his neck.

Rex looked rather uncomfortable for a moment with a Jedi hanging off him, but he warmed up a bit, hugging her back.

"I sure missed you, little 'un." He said, letting go of her.

Grinning, Ahsoka replied, "I missed you, too! I especially missed…" She chattered on for an hour while they got permission to leave Coruscant, went through all the disembarking procedures, and got out off the planet.

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Rex then got lost in conversation. While the Jedi caught up with the goings-on of the Republic Army, they in turn filled Rex in on how the Jedi doing.

After several hours of conversation, the hyperspace control panel bleeped a warning: They were approaching Setda II.

Rex sighed contentedly and set his cup of kaffe on a nearby panel. "I don't know about you, but that was fun."

Ahsoka nodded, turning her chair so she could occupy a panel. "Yeah, it was. It'll be good to finally be able to do some work, though."

Obi-Wan smiled, also turning his seat towards a panel. "It will, I admit, but—." He was cut off by the ship abruptly coming out of hyperspace and an skinny man coming up on the holo-screen.

"Good afternoon, Jedi. I'm afraid that you fell right into my trap."


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Sacrifice

Thanks very much for your explainations of Canon and Mary Sue, they were really helpful. I didn't really know how to write the beginning of this chapter, so it may not turn out the best I've written, just so you know. Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

_*Bond*_

Chapter Eight: The Final Sacrifice

Obi-Wan stared at the holo-screen. _What does he mean? _He thought, turning to Ahsoka. She looked terrified and stared at him with wide eyes. _*Don't worry, Ahsoka, we'll be alright.* _Obi-Wan said through their bond. The girl nodded, looking like she wanted to believe him, but was unwilling to let herself.

The skinny man's voice jerked Obi-Wan out of thought. "You see, Jedi, I had the Governor file a complaint about trading with Cato Neimoidia because I knew they would send the Negotiator and his pupil, Tano. One of my clients wanted you for your fame; he could have the Republic pay quite a handsome ransom price for your famous hide, Master Kenobi, and then he'd be wealthy enough to create a second Seperatist Alliance and finally be able to throw off the heavy weight of the Republic from his shoulders."

When the man stopped for breath, Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat. _Possibly some relative of Gunray's, hungry for revenge. _The man started speaking again, this time with a more sinister tone. "Either that or I could kill you this instant, thus getting rid of two of the most powerful Jedi the Republic has ever seen, and eliminating any chance of this getting word out to any of the other systems."

The person seemed to think about that for a second, then shook his head. "No, I'd lose too much money that way. So, come in peacefully, or I'll shoot you out of the sky, and you'll come to me crash-style."

Obi-Wan hesitated a second, but apparently that was enough for the man to decide that it was time to shoot them.

"Incoming!" Ahsoka shouted, pressing buttons and pulling levers on her control panel. "Shields up!" Rex hopped over to the shield control and started pressing buttons there.

"Master, I need you to—." The rest of her sentence was lost in an ear-splitting _**BOOM**_.

Obi-Wan was dimly aware of everything in the cockpit flying around the tight space like acrobats. Chairs, kaffe mugs, lightsabers, blasters, glass, Ahsoka…Ahsoka? He was jolted out of his daze by his rush to keep Ahsoka from hitting anything like a spear-like shard of durasteel.

And the only way to do that was—he had no time to think about it. He lunged for Ahsoka, grabbing onto her and using his body to shield her from the crash into the wall.

All went black.

Ahsoka had been flying through the smoky cockpit air when something grabbed onto her and shielded her just before she slammed into the wall. She pulled herself free, popping up and scampering over to the control panels, trying to stabilize the ship and pull it from its headlong dive towards the surface of Setda II.

She tried unsuccessfully. Thirty seconds before their ship hit the planet's surface, Rex got up from his crouch in the corner of the cockpit, got her on the floor, and shielded her body with his. As an afterthought, she asked Rex, "Where's Mast—." She never got to finish the sentence.

When Obi-Wan awoke, he was lying underneath the rubble of their ship, sprawled on unforgiving rock. _What—where am I? Where's Ahsoka? _He tried moving, then stopped when unpleasant crunches sounded from inside his ribcage, his left shoulder, and his right thigh.

He gasped, staying perfectly still. _Ahsoka…*Ahsoka, are you alright?*_ An unbearably long pause. _*Ahso—*_

_*Master, I'm fine. How about you?* _Obi-Wan sighed with relief, causing his broken ribs to shift painfully, which in turn caused his reply to sound pained.

_*Y-yes, I'm fine as well.*_

_*No, you're not.*_

_*Whether I'm alright or not is hardly relevant to the present situation.*_

_*…do you ever run out of fancy words, Master?*_

_*No, no not really. So, where are you?*_

_*I'm out in the open. You?*_

_*I'm trapped beneath the ship, could you enlist Rex to help me out?* _Another long pause. _*Ahsoka?*_

_*Master, Rex is dead. He-he died trying to protect me during the crash, caught a sliver of durasteel flush in the neck.*_

Obi-Wan took a deep, shuddering breath. _*Oh, Ahsoka…I know you were fond of him.*_

_*He had nearly all the same memories of Skyguy that I did. Losing him is like…like…*_

_*Losing Anakin all over again?* _Obi-Wan finished for her. _*I understand.*_

Another pause. _*I'm coming to get you, Master. I'll bang on parts of the rubble and you tell me when the banging is directly over you, okay?*_

Such a good girl, able to let go of her feelings so easily. He was so proud of her. _*Alright, just don't pound, you might hurt me doing that.*_

Silence. Obi-Wan only had to wait three minutes before he heard a _clang, clang_ from directly above him. _*Right there, Ahsoka.*_

_*Affirmative. I'll start digging now.*_

It was another five minutes before streaks of blinding sunlight came through his shrapnel prison. A couple seconds later, Obi-Wan was in full sunlight, blinking at a sooty Ahsoka.

The girl grinned. "See, I didn't need Rex to get you out."

Obi-Wan smiled back. "Well, technically, I'm not even out. You simply uncovered me, that's all."

"You still have to admit that's a big feat."

Suddenly, she reminded him of Anakin. "You did well, Ahsoka. I think I can do the rest myself." He tried standing, unsuccessfully.

"Here, let me help you." Ahsoka said, hopping into the hole and draping Obi-Wan's arm over her thin shoulders.

He smiled at her. "Thank you. I—." He was unable to finish his sentence as a big, thick being in heavy armor cast a shadow over them.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here. I was sidetracked by some last-minute things I had to do." A deep, thickly accented voice said. "Telphur! Nelue! Pechar! Veldis! Take them to General Phein, you've kept him waiting too long already."

Four beings likewise dressed came up behind their leader and went down into the hole Ahsoka had made, grabbing first Ahsoka, then Obi-Wan up like rag dolls at a little girl's tea party.

Obi-Wan tried not to cry out as they shifted him violently from the hole to the surface of the rubble. Gritting his teeth, he thought, _Hopefully they need us in good condition for ransom and there's no extra pain somewhere in the near future._

By the look on Ahsoka's face, she was hoping the same thing.

Suddenly, the girl wrenched herself free of her captors, drawing and igniting her lightsaber. She did pretty good at first; killing one of them and injuring two more. But the fifth one, the one that had found them, grabbed Obi-Wan and put a blaster to his head.

"I'll kill him if you don't surrender your weapon _now._" Ahsoka looked torn, obviously thinking that if she could just kill him before he fired, the entire mess would be through. Logic won, however, and she sheathed her lightsaber and handed it to him.

The man tossed Obi-Wan to his original keeper and dropped Ahsoka's lightsaber into a small bag he had at his hip, snatching Obi-Wan's lightsaber from his belt and plopping it in with Ahsoka's as he did so.

"Now that that's settled, we should get a move on before General Phein demotes us all."

And with that, their captors flung them both into the trunk of a landspeeder parked about ten yards from the crash site and sped off.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka stayed silent for a long while until the soldiers started chatting and laughing uproariously and it was safe to speak.

"Master, are you alright?" Ahsoka asked, turning to face him.

Obi-Wan winced. "Well, that depends on your definition of 'alright'. I'm alive, and my wounds aren't critical, but they do hurt."

Ahsoka nodded. "That would be expected, seeing as how we just crashed on a forsaken planet and got captured by…by…what are those guys?"

"Possibly Neimoidians, but I can't be certain."

Ahsoka snorted. "If they were Neimoidians, they sure were buff ones."

Obi-Wan smiled. "To be sure."

A pause in the laughter and conversation of their captors rendered them silent for a few minutes. When the conversation started up again, Ahsoka asked, "What do you think they'll do, Master?"

"I don't know. It's not likely they'll do anything serious. Maybe bump us around a bit, but if they plan to ransom us then they can't hardly send us home half-starved and dying. There's no use for dead Jedi in the galaxy right now."

Ahsoka nodded. "But that's if they plan to ransom us. If they aren't, then there's nothing to keep them from—from torturing us to death."

Obi-Wan rolled over onto his side so he could face her, wincing as he did so. "And are you alright with that? Does the prospect of that scare you?"

Ahsoka bit her lip. "Yes, it does."

He smiled. "That's alright. Quite frankly, I don't much like the idea of it, either. I mean, really, who _wants_ to be tortured?"

That got Ahsoka laughing. Unfortunately, she laughed a little too loud and the landspeeder stopped abruptly.

"You be quiet back there, you hear? I don't want to have to go back and tan your Jedi hides!"

"We promise." Obi-Wan shouted back.

"Anyways, we're here." Their captor said, his voice getting fainter. Suddenly, the trunk lid opened, revealing a Neimoidian in a suit that made him seem like a buff human male. "Get out." He said, stepping to the side a little.

Ahsoka got out first, helping Obi-Wan out once she'd stretched away her cramps. It took them awhile to get inside the building and down the hall to what looked like a throne room, and once they got there they were made to kneel on the floor and wait for around two hours for the skinny man they'd seen earlier to appear.

When he finally got there and was seated, he looked them up and down, then waved his hand. "I do not want them here." He said, thrusting his nose into the air. "Talone Gunray really didn't want the ransom money, after all as it turns out. It seems that he only wants their heads hanging on his wall along with the head of the Senator from Naboo that his brother had trouble with years back."

The guards took them by the arms and started dragging them away, when suddenly Ahsoka used the Force to snatch her lightsaber out of the bag on the arm of the General's chair and ignited it, wriggling free from the guards.

Standing, General Phein pointed at her and screamed, "The net! The net! Spear her, spear her!" Obi-Wan was tossed to the side as the remainder of the guards ran for a compartment in the wall and pulled out a wire net and electro-spear.

He could only watch as they threw the net over Ahsoka and it started sending electric shocks into her body, and they thrust the spear into her side.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan got a rush that he'd never allowed himself to experience before; a rush of such anger and rage that even the wounds he'd sustained in the crash couldn't hold him back from also grabbing his lightsaber and slicing through every last one of the guards, scooping up Ahsoka and running for all he was worth outside and into the landspeeder.

It was only once they were miles away from the compound that Obi-Wan's anger began to drain away and he turned to look at the Padawan in the seat next to him. Her usually reddish skin was now the color of a normal human's and her lips were turning blue.

He reached over and stroked her cheek. "That was a brave thing to do, Padawan. Anakin would be very, very proud of you."

Ahsoka smiled weakly at him. "I know. It was his kind of thing, rushing into a fight without thought for himself."

Obi-Wan tried to smile. There was so much blood on the seat, on the floor. _Oh, Ahsoka, hang on!_

The girl frowned suddenly. "Master, I-I don't want you to feel bad when I die."

Obi-Wan also frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" She took a shuddering breath, then coughed hard. Now there was blood on her lips. "I mean I don't want you to attempt suicide this time or anything."

Obi-Wan tried at a smile again, failing. "Why would you want me to promise that?"

"Why not? It would be nice to boss you around even once. Promise?"

Obi-Wan nearly choked on his tears. "I promise, little one." He stopped the landspeeder and hugged her close. "Ahsoka…"

Ahsoka smiled, her breath raspy now. "You know, when Skyguy died and you accepted me as your apprentice, you became like my father."

Obi-Wan smiled back, letting his tears go. "I'll miss you so much."

Ahsoka's grip on him was weakening. "Can you promise me one more thing?"

"Whatever you want."

Ahsoka chuckled, but even that brought blood up. "Promise me you'll prank Mace when you get back."

Obi-Wan laughed too, even though it hurt. "As soon as I'm done mourning you."

"I'll tell Skyguy hi for you." Ahsoka said. Before he could reply, Ahsoka's breath came in sharp, then went out slowly as her body went completely slack.

Obi-Wan sobbed until the sun went down and the air grew crisply cold.


End file.
